Blue Eyes
by xT-Zealot
Summary: It has been five years since Robin had joined Slade. And now, a certain Tamaranian is going to have a visitor, where all will be revealed to her and finally having her love back. (One shot Robin and Starfire)


Author's Note: Oooohhhhh, crap. Here I go again typing up another fic thingy. At least this is another one-shot, so I'll be back to my other fics after this is done. This fic is really.....out of character for me. I never wrote a fic like this before. So this is kind of new for me. If I do bad, oh well.  
  
giaidohgodahgoudangdonagjdnagoadoughadoujgodajgodajgoduajguadojgad  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
A red headed woman blinked, looking down at the five year old girl lying on the pink bed. Her green eyes stared into the girl's blue ones. A twinge of pain shot through the woman's heart as she stared into her eyes. They looked so much like the father the girl didn't know she had.  
  
"What is it Crystal?" asked the woman, obviously the mother.  
  
Long red hair, like her mother's, was on the girl's head. And the orange tinted skin, like her mother's, was what covered the girl's body other then the blue nightdress.  
  
All that didn't belong to her mother, were the blue orbs that stared up innocently at her.  
  
"I had that dream again. Of the man."  
  
The woman froze, feeling a shiver go down her spine. She had hoped that, after all these years, the girl had forgotten about him. Despite her attempts to get the girl to forget about him, the memory of him never left her mind. The same man haunted the woman's dreams, just in a more......unpleasant way.  
  
"Do you know who he is?" Crystal asked curiously, hope in her blue eyes.  
  
The woman paused.....then shook her head, her red hair waving in the air while she responded, "No I don't."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Again, the woman felt a pain in her heart as the little girl's expression changed into one from hope, to disappointment. The smile was on the girl's face again as she said, "I hope I meet him someday."  
  
'And I hope you won't,' the woman thought. Out loud she said, "I am sure you will, if you really believe you will one day."  
  
Surge of hope was evident as the girl's smile widened. She nodded her head vigorously. "I do I do!"  
  
It was the woman's turn to smile. But the smile was tainted with.....sadness.  
  
"Goodnight Crystal," the woman said, kissing her daughter on the forehead.  
  
"Goodnight mommy."  
  
gneougdajgodajpgdajpgijdapijgpdiajgpidjapigpadgidpagpadjgdajgdaughadh  
  
The twenty five year old Starfire waited until the door closed with a click after she pushed it slightly to close it. Then, she slid down it while tears started to water in her green eyes. Sitting down, Starfire hugged her knees to her chest before letting the tears fall. Her red hair sprayed around her as silent sobs shook her body.  
  
'Why did you leave?' she thought to no one in particular, just somewhere deep in her mind. Tears poured from her eyes, trailing down her still slightly tear stained face as she silently cried. It had been five years.  
  
Five years since Robin's betrayal.  
  
Even after all those years, she still wasn't sure how it all happened. All she knew is that one moment, she was holding the recently born Crystal in her arms, with Robin at her side. Then.....he disappeared. The only time she saw him again was three days later after he had disappeared. He came to the Titan's Tower.....wearing a certain black and orange armor with an S on it.  
  
Starfire couldn't believe it, didn't believe it. There was no way she was able to believe that Robin had turned against them, to join Slade. "It is just like what happened before!" she had told the other Titans. "Robin would not betray us!"  
  
They had checked themselves, double checked, even triple checked. None of them had any nano-machines, some deadly virus, or anything like that hidden deep in their bodies. They were completely normal, nothing endangering them that Slade could use to blackmail Robin into treachery like last time.  
  
The tears continued to fall from her face as the visions started to plague her mind.  
  
The ten days old Crystal crying, flames burning the house Starfire and Robin had picked for their new home, and Robin being the one that caused all of it.  
  
It was after those events did Starfire move back into the Titan's Tower with Crystal. The Titans had made sure she did, wanting to keep an eye on the two to keep them safe. The wanted her feel safe, and Crystal's, the love they had for their teammate rubbing off onto her daughter as well. It seemed to have worked, so far. From when she moved back until now, Robin had never showed himself again.  
  
Slowly, Starfire, and the Titans, have come to believe that Robin had actually turned against them. Even though Starfire had believed it as well, that inner voice in her head told her differently.  
  
It was then did she notice that a shadow had appeared over her.  
  
Thinking that it was one of her fellow Titans, she looked up. She instantly froze, her breathing stopping and feeling her heart rise into her throat as she stared wide eyed at the newcomer. Her green eyes locked in the gaze of the same blue eyes that her daughter had inherited. Not taking her eyes off the newcomer, she stood on her feet. She pressed herself against the door to her daughter's room.  
  
'Crystal!' she thought with alarm. Her green eyes glowed, causing her tears to dissolve as she got into a stance, her hands glowing the same color as her eyes. She wasn't going to let him through. He was not going to get to her daughter.  
  
Something lashed out from the darkness, and she raised one of her hands to catch, what she thought, was a fist.  
  
She caught the so called fist, but ended up being proved incorrect in her assumptions. Her glowing eyes stared at what she had caught, and they slowly receded to reveal the surprise in them. It was a present. A simple rectangular shaped box with a ribbon to keep it shut. Starfire stared at it, and then stared at the one she now hated and distrusted.  
  
He didn't move, just stared at her.....waiting. Waiting for what? Starfire stared at the box in her hand. Curiosity getting the best of her, she started to untie the ribbon around the package, taking a few more glances at the man, making sure he wasn't going to try a sneak attack. He did no such thing, just stared at her with his blue eyes. Removing the ribbon, Starfire opened the package, only to gasp and let it fall from her hands and to the ground.  
  
Slade's blood stained mask rolled out from the package and onto the floor. The blood was still warm and wet.  
  
Starfire stared wide eyed at the mask, then looked up again at the one who had given her the mask. He walked out from the shadows. Starfire suddenly noticed the limp that he walked on. Walking into the light, Starfire saw that he no longer wore the armor he had donned on. Now he was wearing his old costume, without the mask.  
  
"I am.....free," Robin was able to gasp out, before falling forward.  
  
Starfire was able to recover enough to raise her arms and catch the falling leader of the Titans. The Tamaranian went down to her knees, bringing Robin with her. The Boy Wonder only leaned against her, breathing ragged breaths. Starfire looked down at him.  
  
His costume was torn, revealing bruises and cuts lining his body. Blood ran from a gash on his forehead, and his lip bled as well. Starfire could only stare at his bruised and bleeding face, which was now against her chest and his eyes closed.  
  
"Robin?"  
  
"I.....am sorry.....for what I've done," Robin breathed out, clearly exhausted. "I wish.....I could've stopped it.....sooner. But I.....couldn't."  
  
"Why did you do it?" asked Starfire, feeling more tears well up in her eyes as she held him. The other Titans and I were not in danger."  
  
"Not you. It was......Crystal."  
  
Starfire sucked in her breath. Yes, the Titans were checked for anything Slade might've hidden in them. But.....they never checked Crystal. They just never thought of it.  
  
"He had someone.....inject the nano-machines.....into her," Robin continued, "when.....she was born. I didn't know. I had.....no idea."  
  
"I knew it," Starfire was able to say, tears once again falling down her face as she hugged him. "I knew it. I knew you hadn't betrayed for no reason."  
  
"Wanted to tell you." Robin felt a small bit of strength come back to him as he continued to speak. "I couldn't tell you. He would've killed her if I did."  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"After.....the event, Slade had decided that I needed training. He didn't want to make the same mistake as last time. He wanted more control over me."  
  
Robin felt the tears fall from Starfire's face and land onto his face. Using whatever strength he hadn't used during the final battle that ended Slade's life, he slowly brought one arm around his love's waist.  
  
"It took five years, but I was able to catch Slade offguard." Using the other arm that wasn't around Starfire, Robin dug his hand into his pocket. A second later, he pulled out a smashed control switch, which Starfire noticed was exactly like the one Slade had last time when they had the nano- machines in them. The destroyed switch dropped from Robin's hand and onto the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry," Robin apologized again. Starfire could suddenly feel tears starting to fall from his eyes and onto her clothing, started to soak her a little. "I wish I could undo what I had done."  
  
"It does not matter now," Starfire replied, burying her face in his black hair. "You are back where you belong."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it. I had thought that you would not accept me because of what I did."  
  
"I would always accept you Robin."  
  
All was silent. The reunited husband and wife held each other, with only Robin's ragged breaths breaking the silence. But that was until.....  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
Starfire raised her head from Robin's locks before looking to the now open door of her daughter's room. Crystal stared at her, with worry and confusion in her blue eyes. Seeing the tears she asked, "Why are you crying mommy?"  
  
Robin also heard Crystal's voice. He turned towards the sound, and soon spotted his five year old daughter. He was surprised at how much his little girl grown. But it only brought more tears to his eyes as he remembered it had been five years since he had seen her.  
  
"Crystal."  
  
The girl blinked in surprise at hearing Robin's voice. She finally noticed that what her mommy was holding, was a man.  
  
The man from her dreams.  
  
"It's you," she said, walking up to Robin. Standing in front of him, she stared into his eyes. "Your eyes are like mine." Raising a small hand, she used it to touch Robin's bruised face. "You are hurt."  
  
Robin raised a hand, and Crystal's hand disappeared in it as he held it. He smiled his first genuine smile in five years, seeing his five year old daughter.  
  
"Crystal," Starfire said to her. "This is your daddy."  
  
Crystal's eyes widened in surprise. She stared at Starfire, and then stared at Robin. All she did was stare for a few moments. Tears then started to slide down her orange tinted cheeks.  
  
"Daddy!" she suddenly cried before wrapping her arms around Robin's neck and hugging him.  
  
Robin wrapped one arm around her, with other still around Starfire. For five years, Robin wasn't allowed to show love, to cry for what he had down. But now, tears of joy slid down his face as he hugged his wife and daughter, expressing the love he had not been able to show the two.  
  
Finally, Robin was happy and was now where he belonged.  
  
neoaughoduagodahjougadogadugadughadouhguoahdguadogadghdouahgdao  
  
Disclaimer: Dude.....that was just scary. That was just too emotional, even for me. Oh well. I better get good reviews for this fic! So please leave a review before you hit the back button ^^. 


End file.
